golgeoyunlarifandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Davros
Davros (Varys Nelenthar) (In his words) My father, Rilion Nelenthar, was a noble elf who was a respected member of the Elven Court. He had a hidden relationship with my mother. But then he felt ashamed and left due to social class differences. But he promised my mother that after I grow up I can come by him and he would look after me. I was born into a cruel life that my poor mother struggled and worked hard to provide for me. And She told me that he died. In this sh*tty life that I started already on the losing side, there was one thing that I did not lose: My inquiring mind. I always loved uncovering secrets, puzzles and discovering new things. But with the financial state me and my mother in, I couldn’t do many of the things I needed and wanted to do to train and satisfy my thirst of the unknown. With every copper I earned I bought books from an old novel series. The Curious and Daring Adventures of Davros. Read them every night and day, from cover to cover till I memorised the amazing, charming and risk taker hero’s adventures and his glory at the end of every day. and kept on dreaming about the impossible. After I became a teen my mother, even though she didnt want to, told me the truth about my father and his promise. After I learned this I was infuriated. I was already hating my life in its current state; with this knowledge I hated it even more. I said farewell to my mother and left the Elvish lands with all my possessions: my books and my dreams. I got myself a new name. Davros. I started making my own life and decisions in Memphun, a big coastal city near the big desert, filled with crime. I did everything I can to survive. Everything... One day I tried to pickpocket a really old dwarf then found out he is the reputed smugglers in the city. He took me in and trained me. Gave me my belt of dwarvenkind so that I can blend in and strip out of my past. I owe everything I know and have to him. He was the closest thing I had to a father. I fell in love with another elven girl in the business, my teammate Valanthe Siannodel. One night we were on a mission that was way over our heads due to me wanting to do it so badly. Everything was just like that last story in the books. The thing was that hero Davros took the risk, endangering his lover’s life thinking that he could save the day and he lost in both fights. The same thing happened. I never forgave myself. That caused a psychological trauma. (And now everytime I face with the unknown, a secret, a puzzle or even the smallest riddle, I uncontrollably lose my own consciousness and get into the persona of my lifetime hero Davros. Do risky and cliché acts and many more….) The books were right. And the life is like a novel. If that’s the case I decided that it will be the best one there is and will ever be. So I took the only thing I had to remind me of my Valanthe, her lute, my most precious belonging and became a bard to achieve this goal.